Eternity with My Angel
by fragile-person
Summary: Bella is upset at first that they are moving to a new town, but could this mean getting closer to finding out who her family was before she was adopted by the Cullens? Sequel to Childhood with an Angel
1. Moving

**Ok so this is a sequel to my story Childhood with an Angel, if you can follow without reading the last story that's great but I would prefer if you knew what had happened so far. Please review and enjoy**

EPOV

"Bella pacing can't be good for you" I said laughing as I watched her walking back and forth, she hadn't taken the news well. It had been four months since we saw the werewolves last and everything had been good for awhile.

"I don't want to leave"she muttered, chewing on her nails. Carlisle had announced yesterday that we would be moving, since we were all out of high school and Carlisle was barely passing for 45. I quickly pulled her close to me, smoothing her hair and rocking her back and forth. I couldn't see life or eternity without her, she was the only thing worth living for anymore.

"Bella I can't stand not being able to read your mind, please tell me what's troubling you" I pleaded with her and she sighed turning to me.

"Edward, I haven't found out anything, except for the 20/20 video when they talked to my aunt, I haven't even been able to find my parents first names. I know them as Mr. and Mrs. Swan, what if this ...this place is the only place that holds some sort of clue to who I am" she said clinging to my chest. I vowed to myself that we would do whatever it takes to find out about her, but since she and her parents had been named legally dead about seven years ago nothing seemed to help us.

"Bella I know you want to find out, but you have to relies that your case", she winced at the words,"although open, it doesn't seem to lead anywhere. A lot of people have given up" I whispered, knowing that she didn't want to hear that but I had to tell her.

"I know Edward, but it's just so weird watching those missing children shows and watching them try to decide how I died when I'm sitting right here" she said, punching the bed and clinging onto me. I hated to see my life, My Bella, hurting like this but Alice had not seen a break in the case so far and it was hard. Finally I made my decision and held her face in my hands.

"Bella listen to me, I don't care where the hell we are; we will find every missing link in your family until we can watch those shows and laugh. I don't want you to hurt anymore" I whispered and she smiled.

"Here's my missing link" she whispered and pulled my face down to meet her lips. I gripped onto her as if nothing else in the world mattered, but nothing else ever matters except for her. As we kept our passion going she laughed and pulled back. She pushed back my hair and looked around the room.

"We should get to packing our clothes and stuff" she said smiling as I nodded over to the bags that I had already packed and she rolled her eyes. I laughed as we walked down the hall only to be met by a mountain of bags, that looked like the shape of Jasper.

"That's what you get when you marry a shopaholic"Jasper laughed as Alice came out, carrying only a few handbags.

"It's not my fault there was a lot of stuff that I can't live without for a decade" she whined and Jasper laughed, kissing her and telling her it was ok.

"A decade" Bella said looking at me confused.

"Well we own a few houses around this area and we move to each area every decade or so just to switch things up" I laughed, the confusion was still written on her face as she tried to understand, we were after all very different vampires.

The rest of the next week was spent packing things and laughing at Jasper as he tried to fit everything into Alice's car, not to mention every time something happened to the box with the video games in it Emmett would have a fit.

"My baby" he yelled as Rose rolled in laughter, the video games had fallen out of the box and Emmett was trying to put them back.

"This could take awhile" Rose muttered as she kissed her husband and helped him place them back into the order that Emmett had put them in. Finally we had them packed and we stood around what was now a bare and empty room.

"Ok so you each can ride in pairs" Carlisle said as the guys, and Alice, ran to the cars. I simply waited with Bella to the car and soon we were on the road.

"Bella as soon as we get there we are buying you a car" I muttered and she sighed, we had this conversation every now and then and every time I got her close to giving up.

"Why do I need a car, this one is perfect for both of us", her usual argument

"Bella you're a Cullen, you can't simply share a car" I laughed, "besides sometimes I'm not giving you my car when you go shopping with Alice next week",she gasped and glared at me.

"Sorry she said that she sees you two going on a big shopping to make you...how did she say it oh yeah...look like a Cullen" I had to laugh at that. Sure it didn't matter to me what Bella wore, she was perfect however she looked, but Alice would have stroke every time she wore her sweat pants.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy it" she pouted, looking like she had when she was five.

"Enjoy it for me" I said smiling the smile that I knew she was hooked on and she stared at me for awhile before sighing and grabbing my hand that was not on the wheel.

"That's the only way I can enjoy it" she muttered and stared out the window. Soon we were there and since Emmett was dying to play video games but Esme said that no playing until the house was furnished the house was filled with our furniture in a mere minute or so.

BPOV

Edward smiled at me as I looked around the living room, if it was even possible this house was bigger than the house in Forks. Alice came down stairs and smiled looking at me.

"Come on Bella I want to show you the house" she giggled grabbing my hand as Edward seemed to stare at her in worry, probably telling her to be careful with me.

"I'll be fine Edward" I whispered walking up the stairs with her. Alice quickly showed me around her and Jasper's room which looked like a cross between pink and brown, it looked nice. Emmett and Rose's room was less complicated considering there wasn't a lot in the room just books, pictures, and a bed. Esme and Carlisle's room was HUGE, it looked like a royal's room considering the color scheme was mostly gold and purple.

"Carlisle designed the room based on his version of London" Esme said smiling as she came in. Some the the jewelry trinkets were shut inside a beautiful glass case, and some were set on the table.

"It's beautiful Esme"

"Thank you Bella"she laughed as Alice pulled me out of the room, saying something about the room for Edward and I.

As she opened the door I gasped, the back wall was also like a giant window and it faced once more into woods. The room was wrapped in teal and brown painting and also had Edward's couch and a bed that seemed familiar. I walked up to it and saw where the rose had been cracked off one time by accident.

"I was hoping you would like it" Edward said as I watched him come into the room and Alice silently left. We talked for awhile, noticing differences and similarities between the rooms, but then the silence was broken once more by Alice.

"Come on we have to get ready for school" Alice squealed as Jasper threw her over his shoulder and laughed as she tried to get down. We laughed as he ran them back to their room.

"Bella, I found something that I think you would like to see"he whispered and pulled a paper out of his jean pocket. As I fumbled with the paper I finally got it to open up and gasped as I saw what it was.

It wasn't another story but instead it was a picture, of my family. My parents were standing in the back laughing at the three girls under them trying to pose. The oldest girl, who looked eight or nine, was holding two small twins in her arms was the little ones played with their pigtails, one was chewing the end of her pigtail and the other had tossed up one up as the picture was taken and had on the cheesiest grin someone could have.

"I've been told that this one is you" Edward said pointing, of course, to the twin with the cheesy grin. We laughed as we looked at it and I turned to him.

"Thank you Edward, this means a lot" I said, pulling my head to his chest. He sighed and played with my hair.

"Anything for my Bella" he whispered.

**Ok so how did you like the first chapter of the sequel? Lol there's a lot coming up so be prepared for twists and turns, I've got it all planned out lol.**


	2. Findings

**Ok thank you so far for the reviews, the fact that people have gone from reading the first to the second really means a lot. I would like you to know that I am leaving in a few days for a mission trip so I will write as many chapters as possible before I'm gone for a week. So sit back and enjoy**

**crys I own nothing...nothing...notta...zip...zilch **

BPOV

We sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling in silence until I finally broke it. I whined and hurled myself into Edward's arms, the feel of knowing that he was worried was comforting yet also slightly odd.

"Bella please tell me what this is about, the fact that I can't read your mind is killing me right now" he murmured kissing my forehead and making his way down to my lips. We kissed for awhile until he finally pulled away with a sigh, why couldn't he just forget stuff every now and then.

"Please"he whined and I finally gave in after seeing the pain in his deep golden eyes.

"I don't want to go to school. I always hated school when I was human, this is not a good way to revisit those memories" I pouted and he laughed as he pulled me up to face him. Holding out his hands he looked at me with a sense of explanation.

"Can I see why you don't want to go" he murmured, after thinking it through I sighed and picked out the memory and closed my eyes.

I laughed slightly as he gasped when the grey smoke seemed to swallow us up, I must say that the falling sensation didn't worry me as much as it had before. Finally we watched the scene playing out in front of us.

_A fourteen year old Bella waved goodbye to Edward as she looked up at the school. This was her first day of high school, the look of pure terror was written all over her face. As she searched through her dingy locker for her books a group of kids slammed her locker shut and faced her with a smile._

_"You're a Cullen" said the young version of Jess as she pouted._

_"You don't look like one" she smirked as the other kids laughed. Bella blushed and began to try and open her locker again, only to have her hand moved by no other than the young version of Mike._

_"Hey cutie, how about we go out sometime"he said winking as Jess glared and pulled him back. Jess looked at Bella with a look of confusion until she finally smiled again. Bella watched the ground the entire time, wondering when this torture would end._

_"Listen I hear that your dad is has a nephew that's as cute as he is...what's his name...Edward?. Since you two are the same age it should be no problem getting him to go out with me, trust me your life would be a lot easier if you did" she smiled, the look of control and menace stared Bella down. Finally the memory was over._

As we slipped out of the memory I looked away, too ashamed of what had happened. But finally after the silence became awkward I turned back to him, the face before me was shocking. The normal look of Edward's guilt and pain had increased itself ten fold and now he looked as if he could cry, but all he did was grab me and hold me for what seemed like an eternity.

"Bella I can swear to you with all my heart that I will protect you from that" he whispered, and then pulled himself away," I knew keeping you would only cause you pain", I was shocked. Quickly I pulled his emotion less face back to facing mine and sighed.

"Edward, please no guilt trips, it isn't your fault. Besides I can't think of any life that would have been without you, that is my hell on earth" I said as he smiled. I laid back in his arms and he hummed my lullaby, heaven knows how I could get through eternity without that song. I traced the etches of his arm with my finger, slowly as I took in every perfect piece of him. It was all too much.

We sat there in perfect bliss for what seemed like too little a time before Alice was once more at our door. She glared at us and clicked her tongue, tapping her foot as well. I had seen Alice get irritated but this was something new.

"Bella if you don't put something better on for the first day of school I will be forced to dress you myself" she looking me dead in the eyes as I gasped and clung to Edward.

"Ok ok I'm going to get ready now Alice don't worry", after seeing that her handy work had worked she skipped off to her room leaving Edward and I alone to change. Alice had already laid out my outfit for today like three days ago so I knew that I would get a better chance at going through the day without a shopping trip if I wore it.

The outfit was a silver tank top with a black shrug and a black belt that fit around my already perfect middle. Black straight leg jeans would have finished the outfit except for the pair of silver wedges that I put on, Edward couldn't help but laugh at the multiple times I fell after losing my balance just trying to put the hellish shoes on (9 times to be exact).

"Bella follow me" Alice said at the doorway, it took me a second to understand what she was asking, but I followed her anyways.

"Ok, we're going to have to cut this"she murmured studying my hair as if it was something that could stop the next ice age from arriving.

"Alice it's six o'clock, I don't think you'll have time" I said as Jasper came in, and so did the overwhelming feelings of relaxation.

"Please Bella, she can do anything in two hours" he murmured, I didn't quite know if that was a good thing or something that I didn't want to know about. But it was too later for me to think about anything as Alice grabbed the scissors and began cutting, occasionally there was a squeal from Jasper, but when Alice would look over at him he would simply point to me, stupid emotion vibe feeling vampire.

After it was done I actually had to say that I was in love with it. My brown hair was now cut and laid at my shoulders and my bangs hung over my forehead, stopping right above my eyes.

"Wow Alice you actually made Bella presentable" Jasper whispered, but not before getting a powerful punch in the arm from me. Finally I convinced Alice it was perfect and ran downstairs to find Edward waiting for me, probably to save me from the frantic Alice, who was now running down the stairs with scissors in hand.

"Alice didn't you ever learn not to run with scissors" Jasper said hugging her and slowly taking the scissors away. Thank you was the only thing I could mouth as he nodded and they sat on the couch.

"Ok so you guys can go to school in any car you want" Carlisle said as we all looked shocked, this never happened in Forks.

"Well I figured Bella might want to test drive her new car" Carlisle said as Edward pulled the keys out of his pocket. My hands were shaking slightly as I grabbed the keys, everyone laughed at me probably because of my expression. I ran outside and stopped counting the cars, Edward's, Alice's, Rose's, Emmett's, MINE! There sat a shiny, silver Lamborghini and I laughed as I ran to it, slamming the door shut behind me as I sat down.

"You like it" he murmured as I turned to face Edward sitting in the passenger seat. The only reply I could give him was to crush my lips against his, I think he liked that answer.

"So much for trying to fit in" I smirked as I turned the car on and floored it. The speed was absolutely exciting there was nothing more that I wanted to do at that moment then drive as long as I could, but I finally had to stop at the school. Watching the mouths drop as we parked didn't really hurt either.

"Those are the cullens"

"Oh my god he's adorable"

"I've got to have her"

"She'll be easy"

I scowled at the whispers and remarks that I heard, couldn't these people keep it too themselves, but from the look on Edward's face apparently they were. Slowly, with the stares of the student body we made our way into the office. I had to shove Emmett in the stomach as he began to laugh at the secretary's expression, to the dislike of Rose.

"Hi we're the Cullens, we just came in for our schedules"Edward said in his smoothest sweetest voice, he wasn't being fair to that poor defenseless human. She fumbled around for a few minutes, like I said he wasn't fair. But eventually she found our schedules, lucky me I had nearly every class with Edward except for English which was first hour. I groaned slightly as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we started walking down the halls to our classes.

"Edward fill me in on the story again" I whispered and he nodded.

"Love your Carlisle and Esme's only kid, Emmett, Alice, and I are your adopted siblings and so are Jasper and Rose, but they're twins" he said slowly as I tried to comprehend. I desperately wanted him to walk slower as we got to my class.

"See you soon" he promised and didn't leave until I was in the class. I didn't realize until I walked into the class that first hour had started ten minutes ago.

"I'm Bella Cullen" I said, looking at the ground the entire time as the teacher checked my papers and had me sit next to a boy named Seth. Seth must have been one of those player types because as I walked to my seat he clapped the hands of several guys and had a giant smirk that would have taken me no time to smack away.

"Hey babe" he said, probably trying to sound cool. I laughed and turned to him, smiling the smile that I knew instantly hooked him and the rest of the guys within the ten foot perimeter.

"Sorry I'm taken" I whispered, watching them try to catch their breath,"but it's ok, I'm sure you'd just trying to be a big boy" I snapped and turned to face the teacher, that would give Edward something to laugh about. When class ended I quickly left the class before any of the guys tried to talk, only to see a majorly pissed off Edward waiting for me.

"I'm trying to count the reasons not to rip that kid to shreds" he murmured, as Seth walked by Edward quickly wrapped his arm around me. Seth returned with a glare, I laughed and kissed Edward.

The next class was Biology and the teacher seemed nice, she was younger and much to my dislike introduced us to the class.

"Edward Cullen" she said and pointed to his seat. For some reason he was stiff and emotionless as he sat down, eyeing the teacher.

"Alice Cullen" she said and Alice praticly skipped to her seat.

"Bella...Cullen" the teacher whispered and looked at me for a second, finally pointing a shaking finger to the seat next to Edward.

"Edward what's wrong" I whisperd, the teacher now seemed like she was trying to control herself and went to writing notes on the board.

"Bella look at her name plate" he said closing his eyes. I gasped as I got a closer look.

**Ms. Olivia Swan**

**Ohhhhhhhhh what's going to happen now? No, it's not her mom but it is a sister so be prepared. Lol this has to be the longest thing I've ever written, probably because I decided to go more into description so YAY**


	3. Very Very Important!

**Author's Note!! very importante lol**

**Ok so unfortunatly I could not spend enough time trying to write a chapter as I am packing to leave for a week so hopefully there will be many reviews when I get back next saturday, I hate to leave the story to it's self after suck a cliff hanger but you guys have imaginations, tell me in your reviews what you think should happen bye **

**: (**

**p.s. If you want to check out the real me and my friend go to youtube and type in AMMA show first performance**

**It's a show that me and my friend Ashley started and if your wondering I'm the one in the yellow tank top so enjoy!**


	4. Sisters

**YAY lol so I'm back people and I had a lot of fun but I did miss you guys so lets get back to business...I would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews and to let you know that I have been thinking about starting another story but I'm not quite sure so tell me what you think **

**BPOV**

"Bella?" said the calm yet worried voice as he gripped my waist as we made our way to the cafeteria. I was still in a phase of shock to say and so was the teacher. She never looked my way the entire class or even asked me a question about the chemicals and cells that we were supposed to be learning about.

"Don't worry Edward she'll come around in a few minutes" said another voice, only happier than the first. I knew who they were, but my brain seemed to be trying to put too many puzzles together. Before I knew it we were sitting down with our food and I watched as the others looked from me to Edward and sat down.

"Bella you have to explain this eventually"he said soothing me with each word. I had seen some other things on her desk that Edward had not seen, thus the scared and frightened Bella that sat before everyone. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and looked at them.

"She had the picture that Edward gave me"I whispered showing it too them as the crowded around it, smiling at the family that had yet to be broken.

"Bella we'll figure this" and he was cut off by and large clang and then laughter as we turned around. A small figure was on the floor, she looked like she had been tripped but thankfully her plate was empty so there was no mess. She stood up and grabbed her plate, trying to stop the tears that were now in her eyes. I looked over at Edward and walked over to her, grabbing some of her dropped papers. She turned to me and gasped. We looked nearly alike.

"Do I know you"she whispered, taking the papers from my hand. I shook my head realizing that I had practically screwed myself if she found it out.

"No I...um...just moved here" I said as I could feel my family's eyes staring at us.

"Oh I'm sorry you just look like someone" she said, looking at her feet. The poor girl seemed to be immensely shy.

"Hey why don't you sit with us" I said and she looked surprised.

"Really" she asked, possibly trying to question my sanity. Obviously she was not the most loved person in the school.

"Yeah" I smiled as the bell rang, you could practically see the let down in her eyes.

"Um what class do you have next" I asked, I had gym next and thank God Edward didn't, he already knew how terribly uncordinated I was.

"I think Gym" she said, and I sighed in relief. I knew who she was but I didn't want to have to leave her just yet, not until I figured out what happened.

Quickly we changed and started playing soccer, unfortunatly I and my sister had a terrible accident so we started talking to each other.

"I'm Bella...Cullen by the way" quickly saying my last name when her eyes got wide.

"I'm Magoline Swan" she said watching the others, she seemed to be wanting to avoid everything. I knew what I wanted to ask, but I just wasn't sure how. Finally I decided just to question carefully.

"Swan,I've heard that name before..."I said faking the confused look on my face.

"Yeah the names' been around the news sometimes" she muttered, she watched my confused and sighed," my parents...and twin sister went missing when we were four". I sighed in relief, not that I had found out but at the fact that I was actually talking to my twin sister. The pieces were fitting together slowly. But the look on her face questioned my sanity, something that was done regularly by many people.

"You kinda like me you know, maybe that's what she would have looked like" she said shrugging her shoulders and playing with her bangs.

As we talked she quickly began to trust me, I got everything out of him. Apparently my sister and my twin sister had gone to live with my aunt, the one from the report with them and their five sons. After Olivia got out of college she bought a house where she and Magoline live now. We talked for awhile until we finally went and changed and walked out of class.Magoline went in one direction to Calculus and I faced a mad Edward.

"I know what you're trying to do" he muttered and I tried to look confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Bella..." he sighed and I turned to him.

"What"

"We can't let her know"

"But I'm right here and we're real sisters for crying out loud"

"But Bella what's are you going to say 'Hey Magolie yeah I'm your sister and I've been living with vampires, the only I don't look like you is because I am a vampire'"

"Don't be ridiculous" I muttered as he stopped in front of me at the car. His eyes were light and beautiful but there was something that held a dangerous warning sign in them.

"Bella please" he pleaded, I had to look away before I did something I would regret.

"Ok, I'm not going to like it but...ok" I muttered as he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Oh my Bella, must you get so emotional" he teased as we got in the car.

**Ok so sorry this one was so short but I've been having to get use to summer schedule and stuff. Now this story won't be very long because I have a lot of other stories I want to work on as well enjoy.**


	5. Friends

**Ahhh it's great to be back lol thanks for the reviews while I was gone and everything. Now I would like to mention that I have a show on you tube now and it's called "The A.M.M.A show" so check it out if you get the chance. So sit back and enjoy**

BPOV

I sulked the whole way home, mostly trying to find a loop hole around Edward's "no telling" rule. As he parked I slammed the door and walked into the house, slamming yet another door and sitting down as everyone watched.

"Care to talk about it before you smash the table" Emmett joked and I sighed as Edward entered.

"She found her sisters, and she's mad because she can't tell them who she is" he murmured sitting by me as I buried my head into his chest.

"It's not fair" I muttered punching the couch and he sighed playing with my hair.

"Bella you have to realize, this could destroy everything not only for us but for them as well" Carlisle whispered as I sat up, my hair flying in all directions.

"Can I at least talk to her" I muttered and I could feel the tension between Edward and Carlisle as they tried to come to a decision.

"I suppose hanging out with her would be all right, don't get too attached" he said as a final warning, but I was already trying to find a phone book. Could you imaging there was only one Swan family in this city, yeah right. I quickly dialed and sat next to Edward, I was practically jumping at every dialing tone until I could hear someone on the other line.

"Hi Magoline it's Bella...no I was just wondering if you could help me with my Calculus...right now? Ok yeah...yeah...ok see you then...bye" I said and smiled.

"Gees Bella I didn't know you needed help with math" Emmett snickered as I smacked him on the head and walked out to my car. I had just gotten in when I could hear the car door open, looking up I saw Edward's face.

"Please be careful" he whispered and gently pressed his lips to mine. I nodded, smiled and drove off. Magoline's house wasn't hard to find since it was just off the main road and it was painted a lime green. It looked two story but it also looked small, like those cottages you saw in the vacation brochures.

I parked slowly in the drive way, not knowing if that would be ok. Grabbing my Calc. Book out I headed to the door and rang the bell. Slowly the familiar face of my biology teacher, and sister, was at the door.

"Hi Bella, can I help you" she said warmly, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was already treating me like her sister. I didn't have to answer as Magoline ran to the door, dressed in Abercrombie and sweats, my kind of girl.

"She's with me sis, we were going to work on Calculus together"she said smiling as she opened the door and let me in. The whole place seemed to have that teenage feel to it, could it be because one was in their teens and the other was five years older than their teens, you guess.

"Nice place" I said and she smiled as we ran upstairs. As she walked into her room I took it all in. The walls were white with neon blue and lime green boxes painted on like pictures frames, actually the whole room was doused in blue and green.

"Good color choice" I laughed as I opened the book and we started at our work. Soon we were laughing and talking about how both of us wanted pictures of Seth getting dumped, which I probably did today. She showed me pictures of herself and then we got to pictures that had me in them.

"Is that her, and your parents" I murmured and she nodded looking at the pictures with a major intensity.

"They're beautiful" I muttered, not knowing if this was increasing my ego or my insanity. But I had only seen that one picture, never these pictures that showed our parents laughing and smiling as mom tried to bake a cake or me banging pans together. I could only steal these memories from minds never from a picture. Soon it was time for me to go home and we walked out to my car.

"Thanks Bella...I've never really had a friend" she said staring at the ground.

"Count me as one" I said and I gave her a hug. I closed my eyes as I could feel the memories pouring in, making sure I didn't fall into one yet. I shook my head as I tried to come back to reality.

"You ok" she asked and I nodded.

"How old are you again"

"I'm seventeen, I'll be a senior next year. I would have been a senior this year but I got held back because...because I was struggling with leukemia" she whispered and I gasped. There was so much that I had missed.

"Well you're better and that's all that matters" I said and she smiled as I got in the car and drove off. It took all I had just to not park at the side of the road and crawl into feetle position, but I didn't want Edward to worry about me so I made my way home in what seemed like a zombie like trance, I didn't even notice that I was close to hitting Alice's Porshe. Edward was already opening the door and taking me in his arms.

"Alice told me" he whispered his answer and in no time at all we were in our room. We sat there for how ever seemed so long as he watched my every move, possibly still afraid of the impossibility of tears.

"Bella the fact that you're not talking and that I still can't read your mind is driving me insane please talk" he groaned looking at me, I sighed and looked at him.

"She has leukimia, I could have been there with her...maybe I could have been there for her...I'm her first friend Edward and I could have been there for her sooner" I said as I tried to figure out what I wanted to say. He simply watched me the whole time, how could this angel be so understanding?

"I mean...it could have been me that would have been lying on my death bed" I whispered as he winced, probably from the mental picture. I snuggled close to him as his arms wrapped around me.

"Bella I promise that if you want to hang out with her, there have to be precautions of course, but I will let you" he whispered as I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you" was all I could mouth as he leaned in for a longer and more passionate kiss.

**So I hope you enjoyed it and I've thinking of changing some things according to some comments on what you guys want to see so I will be holding a poll...AFTER MY BIRTHDAY!! that's right people my birthday is monday so send a shout out lol.**


End file.
